User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 50
< Chapters 48-49 It’s time for a new chapter! Chapter 50- Mara led the now bandaged Mick to her bed to rest, and handed him an icepack. “Thanks.” She sighed and looked at him. “Are you okay?” “Eh…I’ll be fine. Jerome’s hurt more than I am,” His voice was slurred, thanks to his busted up mouth. “I won the fight, yeah?” Awkwardly shrugging, she told him, “I wouldn’t know.” Mara hadn’t seen most of the fight, and had only come when KT told her that Mick was going to attack Jerome. “But…look, Mick. I really appreciate what you did for me, but…I’ve made up with Jerome. It’s okay now.” Mick seemed to take that personally, straightening up despite is injuries and insisting, “But he hurt you!” “And I hurt him back.” He sighed. “I just wanted to help you! How was I supposed to know you were over it?” The desperation in her voice stung a bit. She knew he was serious; and she remembered what KT told her about. “Mick, did you do this to…try and win me back?” Mick was quiet. “Mick…?” “I thought you would like it!” He told her. “He deserved it anyways.” Mara started tearing up a little. She didn’t know if it was out of sympathy for her old boyfriend, or because his actions touched her. “You’re so sweet…thank you. But… I…. I just don’t feel the same way anymore, I’m sorry.” He groaned. “But why? What has Fabian done that I haven’t?” “Mick, please…” Mick tried to stand up, but Mara wouldn’t let him. Gently, she moved him back down towards the bed. “Please, stay… you need to rest.” “I just don’t understand…” He muttered, but stayed put. “Here, I’ll get another icepack…” She said, getting up not just to get some more ice, but also to leave the awkward situation. She felt horrible for Mick, but couldn’t help it. She had feelings for Fabian now; Mickra was done, over with…no matter how bad she felt about it. She had moved on. Now it was his turn to do the same. ---------- “So, you like Mick?” Nina echoed, once KT had told her. Her new friend smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah. I do.” “That’s sweet,” She said, putting her book down and sitting up. “Yeah, but he’s into Mara…” “Ouch.” Nina said. “I’m sorry. You want some advice?” It reminded her of the Jabian problem, and she felt like she had to help her get it right. KT nodded and smiled. “Sure. Thanks.” “I think…you just need to tell him. Look, I know it’s scary. Believe me…but, if you keep waiting, you’ll never knew how he feels. Boys take forever to make the first move. So you have to go for it. The worst he can do is say no, right?” “Yeah, but… I already told him I’d help him with Mara,” “Wow. Well, you’re being a great friend… at least he knows that, right?” “I guess so…” “Look, maybe you need to…drop a few hints. Let him figure it out on your own…and besides, he can’t keep chasing Mara forever. He’ll figure it out eventually.” KT shrugged and looked at her. “Are you sure?” “Positive. Trust me, it’ll be fine. Just don’t be afraid to let him know how you feel, okay?” “Okay…I’m going to tell him next time we talk.” She decided, making Nina smile. “Awesome! You’ll be dating him in no time.” ---------- “Hey Dex, how’s your foot?” Erin asked, coming to visit him in his room. He looked up from his book with a shrug. “Getting better. Still can’t walk.” With a sigh, she sat down next to him and smiled. “What are you reading?” “Not sure. Something about superheroes. It’s pretty silly. But interesting… I wonder what I’d be like as a superhero.” “Based on our recent victory, I’d say you’re pretty close.” Dexter laughed and smiled. “You too, then.” Erin looked at him. “Dexter, there’s something I have to tell you…” Was she really about to do this? “Yes, Erin?” She took a deep breath. Yes, yes she was about to do this. “I…I think you’re really great,” Erin swallowed, forcing herself to keep looking at him. He smiled. “I think you’re great, too.” Their eyes met for a few seconds, and then it happened. Erin leaned in, and they kissed. ---------- Joy was still taking care of a now-resting-in-bed Jerome, with Alfie nearby. Jerome had a bag of ice laying on his face, and he seemed to be giving into his pain now. “I feel like I’ve been punched by a truck,” He was fine. There was a small knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Joy said, getting up. “Oh, hey Patricia,” She said in surprise. “What’s up?” “I was just coming to- hey, what happened to you?” Her friend was looking over her shoulder and towards Jerome. “Nothing,” Jerome mumbled, as Joy stepped aside to let Patricia into the room. “No, seriously.” She asked, taking a seat on Alfie’s empty bed. “What happened?” Joy shrugged and sat back down where she was before. “Mick happened. They got into a fight. It was pretty bad,” “Yeah,” Alfie nodded. “It was nuts.” Jerome sighed and moved into a sitting position to look at Patricia. Joy did her best to help him stay upright, and he handed her his bag of ice. “I totally won though. Don’t listen to what Mick says. He’s a liar.” “What was the fight about?” “Jerome’s most famous scandal,” Alfie answered. Joy rolled her eyes and helped Jerome settle back down and gave him the ice back. Patricia sighed. “Oh.” “He’ll be fine,” Joy told her, as Jerome let out a small groan of pain. “He’s just exaggerating right now.” “No I’m not!” “Yes you are.” Alfie told him, nodding. Joy smiled and turned her attention to her friend, letting Alfie deal with her boyfriend for a bit. “So, how did things go with Jason?” Before Patricia could answer, “Whoa, what? What did I miss?” Alfie asked. “Patricia is that mask person. She’s been sneaking out to do random things. Tonight she went to see Jason. There. Now you know.” Jerome told him. Patricia rolled her eyes. “Don’t do that with everyone who asks, please, Jerome?” “Why?” He asked, with some amusement in his voice. “Embarrassed?” “Hush,” Joy told her boyfriend, and took the chance before anyone could interrupt her friend again. “So?” “It went fine. Did you know he lived in London all this time?” Alfie shook his head. “And he never even sent us a letter. Tsk tsk…” “Yeah, I’m going back tomorrow.” “Don’t get yourself hurt,” Jerome said flatly. The four of them continued talking, with Jerome mostly just making snarky side-comments, until it was time for Joy and Patricia to leave for bed. “So,” She said, linking arms with her friend. “Interesting night, huh?” “Oh yeah.” Patricia agreed. “Definitely.” See you tomorrow, everyone! ' Chapter 51 > ' Category:Blog posts